Symbols and Lightning
by LycoX
Summary: Its been a week since Scott and Kira got back from Deaton's cabin, and now its time for their tattoos. (Sequel to A Weekend Away)
**Symbols and Lightning**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This takes place roughly a week after the events of 'A Weekend Away.'**

* * *

After the first week back since their weekend trip to Deaton's cabin that had been memorable for many reasons, Kira had gone to her mother late Friday night to ask her if she knew any methods she could use to help get a tattoo since the last thing she wanted to do was resort to using a blowtorch. Something that had made the eyes of both her parents widen in alarm. Making a sheepish Kira explain how Scott wound up having to get his tattoo and causing the two to wince over it. But thankfully her mother did know of a method that could be applied with tattoo equipment, but she had wanted to know why her only daughter was asking. The young Thunder Kitsune was a little worried at first about the reaction she'd get from her parents when she told them why. To her surprise however, they supported it more then she thought they would. Though Noshiko wanted to know why Kira was getting her boyfriend's tattoo on her back.

As that usually never was a good thing for most couples but then she had to pause on that as she started to remember the fact her daughter and Scott weren't most couples and were pretty much married now in the eyes of the Supernatural. Kira explained that her Mate's tattoo was more then just that, that it was the symbol of the Pack. The McCall Pack that she herself is part of and always would be. She also added this was pretty much her idea and not Scott's to get their consent even quicker. Which actually worked and after her mom acquired the ingredients necessary for both Kira and Scott, her boyfriend took them to the very tattoo shop he'd gone too for his tattoo. The artist had been a little dubious at first but eventually relented since Ken and Noshiko were offering to pay him extra. Kira, figuring that her's would take longer had Scott go first since his would be easier and less time consuming.

Scott handed over a piece of paper to the tattoo artist with the wording 'protegemos a quienes no pueden protegerse a sí mismos' written on it and told the man he wanted it placed a short distance underneath the bottom band in the style of English Calligraphy. Getting a nod from him, he sat down in the chair and the artist quickly got to work on what Scott wanted using the specialized mix given to him by Noshiko. It had taken nearly an hour but it was done much to Scott's happyness and Kira had been biting on her lip the entire time she watched it happen in slight nervousness. Kira got into position next with her back completely exposed while Scott held her hand to support her. Her tattoo would end up taking two and a half hours to do due to wanting the symbol to be rather large on her back. Something that would take up quite a bit of space too.

She would come back two weeks later to finish up what she was wanting with bluish white streaks of lightning running through out the symbol. Later that night on her bed with Scott, her boyfriend and Mate would gently run a finger over her back as he stared at the new addition and Kira couldn't help but shiver at the pleasant tingle it was giving her. She also figured he was using his ability to take one's pain to be able to pull it off. Something that made her love him just a bit more. "Its beautiful." Spoke the teenager softly before kissing her shoulder and making her smile happily.

"I kind of feel me getting your tattoo has made me so much more closer to you."

Her words made Scott smile as he gently placed his forehead against her's after laying down next to her. Allowing him to stare into her beautiful eyes. "I'm happy you feel that way baby. Anything that brings us closer to one another in whatever way is something I can get behind."

Kira kissed him and the two continued to stare into one another's eyes and with the only light coming from a lamp post outside now, it made the moment feel more special for the two of them. The two drifted off into a contented sleep with big happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot sequel! As for the Spanish, I did not in fact trust Google for that one when it came to putting Allison's Code into Spanish.**


End file.
